<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Idiotic Characters You Will Ever Find In All Fiction by Basalamander, QthulhuWorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745858">The Most Idiotic Characters You Will Ever Find In All Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalamander/pseuds/Basalamander'>Basalamander</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QthulhuWorm/pseuds/QthulhuWorm'>QthulhuWorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalamander/pseuds/Basalamander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QthulhuWorm/pseuds/QthulhuWorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dumb interactions between characters from the novel I am currently writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ALL ELVES- (sword shing) ARE KING"<br/>
"IF HE BREATHES- (sword spin) HE'S A FAEEEEE"<br/>
"AAAHH"<br/>
"AHHHHHHH"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good responses to getting stabbed with a sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoenix: rude<br/>Qinveli: that's fair<br/>Sylran: not again<br/>Viridian: are you gonna want this back or can I keep it<br/>Estexia: oh no i'm allergic<br/>Lars: it sword of seems like you've got a problem with me<br/>Leonardo: *laughter*<br/>Lynne: sure it's the thought that counts and i appreciate the sentiment but does this gift come with a receipt<br/>Alton: you wound me. literally. you just. actually wounded me. that thing is really sharp. so you. don't even look at me like that they can't all be winners<br/>Philip: wouldn't it have been hilarious if I just flew back like balloons do when you pop 'em? can you even imagine? god. just. do it again, pretend the first time didn't happen. come on. please<br/>Lucille: *pull out the sword from the blade and hands it back* "You dropped this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>